So Close Yet So Far
by Reinaa
Summary: Miyako was formally a third seat on Squad 1O but when she becomes the Captain for a different squad, what will await her as she is on the front lines of battle? With childhood bonds, reality, and responsibility on the line, will she lose everything she cares for? Also, will she be able to finally catch him... Kuchiki Byakuya...? (Adventure/Action/Romance/Drama/Tragedy)
1. Squad Nine's New Captain

**[[ Hello everyone, this is my first Bleach Fanfic so I hope it's not too bad. Just a couple notes I'd like to point out, I get my translations off of google so they are not very accurate, I apologize for that. Also, I'm going to be referring to human years since I'm not exactly sure how Shinigami years work. Please drop a review, I'd love to hear any type of feedback. Enjoy~! ]]**

* * *

In Soul Society, three captain seats are vacant and the Captain-Commander is urgently looking for anyone that can fill those seats. A captain's meeting has been called and the other nine captains have all assembled in the captain assembly hall. As the captains began filling the room, murmurs were spreading throughout about what this meeting is about.

CLICK CLICK

The banging of Captain-Commander Yamamoto's staff echoed throughout the room to insist silence at once. His regal manner and serious atmosphere caught the attention of the captains. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "I'm sure you captains have no idea why this meeting is happening right now but we have an important matter to attend to. The matter pertains to the empty captain seats we have, if we are to reassure the safety of Soul Society we need to fill those captain seats as soon as possible. I have gathered you all to see if any of you have any recommendations on possible candidates."

As the Captain-Commander finished his thoughts the other captains didn't know how to respond to his request. Many captains thought that their assistant lieutenants were not ready for the title of 'Captain' yet and that there were not many Shinigami who have mastered or controlled their bankai. After about 1O minutes of discussion between the captains, one captain spoke out in response to Yamamoto's request.

"I know someone that may be worthy of the title of 'Captain'. She's only a third seat but her powers are of captain level. I recommend my third seat for the position of captain, Miyako." The captain that recommended their third seat was Captain Hitsugaya of the 1Oth Squad. He looked at the other captains with a face of certainty, he was sure that the recommendation he made was an absolute good one. "Miyako has been part of the squad for years now, all of the captains and assistant lieutenants know who she is. Being her captain, I know her strengths and her weaknesses, she is a worthy fighter. Through our training, I believe she has even mastered her bankai. That is a quality for a captain, isn't it Captain-Commander?"

Captain Hitsugaya was right about Miyako, everyone in that room knew who she was. She was at the top of her class at the Academy and has been a part of the Gotei 13 for over 1O years. She was especially close to Captain Kuchiki and his Assistant Lieutenant Abarai Renji along with Squad Nine's Assistant Lieutenant Hisagi Shūei and Squad Thirteen's Kuchiki Rukia. After a moment, the Captain-Commander ordered Hitsugaya to bring Miyako to the Zanjutsu Training Hall to have her partake in the Captain Proficiency Test. The Proficiency Test requires the Shinigami aspiring to become a captain to use their bankai. At least three existing captains, including the Captain-Commander, have to witness the test. The Captain-Commander also ordered Captains Ukitake and Unohana to be the witnesses of the test and to head to the training hall immediately.

. . .

As the news of Miyako's Proficiency Test spread throughout Seireitei, almost all captains and assistant lieutenants went to the training hall to witness the test. It has been years since someone has tried to become a captain and the fact that it was a third seat was what intrigued the others even more. As everyone gathered in the hall, they were only waiting for Miyako and the Captain-Commander to appear.

After a short while, Captain Hitsugaya appeared with Miyako. Miyako is 24 and her physical appearance complimented her name. She was a beautiful girl, her pale and flawless complexion made her light purple eyes shine brightly. Her hair was long and wavy; the ends of her hair almost touched the back of her knees. Her hair consisted of many colors; you would see beautiful streaks of white, light brown tannish colors, and purple streaks that matched her eyes beautifully. Her bangs were swept to the side and framed her face perfectly. Miyako wore a short black kimono that fitted her right below her shoulders; the kimono also had long sleeves and was cut short at her mid-thigh section. A white obi fastened by a purple string is around her waist and she wears white leg warmers that come below her knees with black flats. Miyako also wears a silver pendant of a star around her neck that lies over her chest and her katana is held by her obi.

As Miyako went to the middle of the training hall, everyone laid their eyes on her; Miyako was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting. "Uno… Hitsugaya Taichou, why is everyone here? I thought there were only going to be at least three captains here. Why was I even recommended to be a captain? I don't think I can do it…"

"Calm down Miyako. You've been a part of Squad 1O for five years already; I know how strong you are. You need to be more confident in yourself. I believe in you." Hearing those words from her dear captain gave Miyako the courage she needed and seeing the smile he gave her was priceless. She wanted to make Hitsugaya proud and didn't want to let him down as his subordinate. She looked into his eyes and gave a sincere smile. As Miyako finished thanking her captain, Yamamoto finally appeared.

"It seems more witnesses than necessary are here…" He began while looking at the large crowd, "It doesn't matter. We will now begin the Captain Proficiency Test! Squad 1O's third seat, Miyako, will you please step forward."

Upon hearing her name, Miyako looked at her captain once again and gave him a look of confidence that pleased the captain. Miyako stepped forth with a graceful demeanor and kneeled before the Captain-Commander.

"Squad 1O's, Miyako, is present sir!"

"Very well. You may proceed to show us your bankai, whenever you are ready Miss Miyako."

"Captain-Commander actually… my bankai needs to be performed outside if it is no hassle at all. If my bankai is performed in a room such as this, I will surely destroy it. Do you mind if we move outside?" Upon saying this, many of the Shinigami in the room were shocked at her request. Thoughts such as 'what exactly is her power?' and 'how strong is her bankai?' ran through the minds of many. The Captain-Commander agreed to her request and everyone moved outside.

Miyako stood in the area as far as needed to from the captains and onlookers, "You shall begin now Miss Miyako." The Captain-Commander said while looking at Miyako. "Hai!" As Miyako took out her scabbard, many of the onlookers looked at in awe. Miyako's scabbard was beautiful compared to the standard issue; half of the scabbard was a beautiful baby blue color that was accented with silver designs and the bottom half was silver with elegant engravings. As Miyako unsheathed her sword, it revealed a white hilt and a gold guard, her blade was of a sparkling silver color and that was her katana's appearance without it being in shikai or bankai. _Just my bankai, right? _Miyako held out her sword horizontally in front of her facing the onlookers and called out "bankai." As Miyako called out her bankai, a strong spiritual pressure was being released from her as well as her katana. As the spiritual pressure was starting to be more controlled, Miyako's new appearance surprised almost everyone.

Miyako's hair turned a deep ocean blue color and there were two star seashells at both ends of her head that were connected with shining pearls draping over her hair. She wore a beautifully decorated blue kimono that fell right below her shoulders; the kimono had long sleeves that fanned out at the end and the kimono was cut short around her mid-thigh area. The kimono has a beautiful blue and gold accented obi and a fabric draping over the two sides of her legs fell from the obi. She wore on matching blue pumps and on Miyako's legs beautiful decorated swirl designs appeared in different areas of her legs. As for her katana, it had transformed into a different object, an object that surprised every single onlooker there, even the Captain-Commander, that object was a staff. The staff's handle was the same ocean blue color that Miyako currently possesses and it is highly decorated with silver designs and sparkling crystals. The main part of the staff consisted of a blue orb made of water surrounded by designs of ice forming a beautiful pattern. At the ends of those patterns were two big thin silver crescent moons that almost connected from their opposite sides to form an 'O' shape. At the tip of the staff is a beautiful blue crystal. Miyako's bankai was called, "Kōzui mugen no ame" (a flooding endless rain according to google translate; pardon these horrible translations that may be incorrect at times.)

"Kōzui mugen no ame… a fearsome and powerful bankai. Heh, show them what you got Miyako!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled out words of support to his subordinate that caught the attention of the onlookers.

Miyako took her staff and stood it on the ground while she released her bankai's power, "Shi no uzu" (Whirlpool of Death according to GT) A light shone from the orb of water in the staff and a sudden burst of water appeared in front of the crowd. The water surrounded Miyako and covered at least 5 yards of space, anyone can tell by looking at the pool of water that it was powerful. Shi no uzu surrounded Miyako in a barrier of water trapping nearby enemies and sucking away their oxygen causing them to die of drowning. The temperature of the water that enters their bodies drop and it freezes their internal organs until it leads to death.

"Enough." The Captain-Commander ordered as he looked at Miyako's bankai with a straight face. "Undo your bankai Miss Miyako." Miyako did as she was commanded and released her bankai, causing her appearance and katana to return to normal. Everyone immediately turned their attention over to the Captain-Commander, Miyako, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, and Hisagi all had worried looks on their face as they looked at the Captain-Commander. "Miyako… what is your full name?" The question came as a surprise to Miyako, only two people know her last name and she didn't want anyone else to know. Her last name wasn't embarrassing but if someone heard that last name again, how would they react? Would they treat Miyako the same? Would the Captain-Commander even let her become a captain? The same questions were running through Hitsugaya's head as he looked at Miyako with a worried look since he was one of the two people that knew her full name. The other person was Kuchiki Byakuya, knowing each other since young, Miyako and Byakuya have shared and uncovered tons of secrets about each other. "Well." The Captain-Commander commanded breaking the silence.

Miyako looked at him with hesitation and was able to gather the small amount of courage she could to pronounce her name. "My name is Miyako, U… Urahara Miyako." As Miyako uttered the name 'Urahara' the name sparked in everyone's minds, they couldn't believe that she was connected to Urahara Kisuke in any way.

"I see. Daughter?"

"No, I'm his younger sister."

"Well, Captains, Assistant Lieutenants, Shinigami, welcome Urahara Miyako, Captain of the 9th Squad." The Captain-Commander gave a small smile to Miyako and Miyako returned his smile with a heartfelt grin. She couldn't believe that she actually became a captain, "Thank you Captain-Commander, I won't let you down!" She bowed to Yamamoto and then Renji and Hisagi ran over to Miyako and lifted her onto their shoulders.

"Yeah! Give it up for Urahara Taichou!" Both Renji and Hisagi were in high spirits and so were the other Shinigami as they cheered for Miyako. Many gave approving smiles and Hitsugaya told Miyako that she is better off as a captain than a third seat anyway. Everyone was generally happy to have Miyako become a captain and to finally have one of those long awaited captain positions filled.

"Your assistant lieutenant, Hisagi Shūei, will look over your captain duties with you, Urahara Taichou." The Captain-Commander then returned to his chambers as the others were continuing to celebrate.

"Hai! Arigato!" was Miyako's reply as she watched the Captain-Commander leave the training area. As Miyako looked below her at the other captains, she couldn't help but look for her longtime friend, Byakuya, but he was nowhere to be found. That disappointed Miyako deeply.


	2. New Responsibilities

**[[ Here's another chapter for you lovelies, I feel like this is very slow paced right now but I promise it'll get better as I go along. I don't have a ton of free time on my hands with school so the chapters I write will usually be short, over 2,OOO words at least but I'll try my best to make this a story worth reading. I hope you enjoy & please leave a review! I would love to hear any type of feedback~! ]]**

* * *

It has been a week since Miyako's Captain Proficiency Test and she is already overwhelmed by all the work a captain needs to do, especially since Squad 9 was left in the hands of Hisagi. Hisagi and the other squad members openly accepted Miyako into squad 9 with warm welcomes and they prayed that she would do everything that was possible to place their squad back on its feet. As Miyako spent her first week in Squad 9's Barracks, she reorganized everything so it'll be easier to keep track of their assignments and documents. She was happy to receive congratulations from the other captains and assistant lieutenants but the person she wanted to hear it the most from hasn't been seen for a while. As Miyako was working on the documents at her desk, she caught a look at the calendar, "May 23rd… It's already been 1O years huh? Maybe I should go see how he's doing…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

The person that entered the Captain's Chambers was Hisagi and in his hand was a large black box. "Look what finally arrived Urahara Taichou!" Hisagi put the box on Miyako's desk and removed the lid, inside the box was a pair of boots and the haori the captain's wore; the haori had the kanji "9" on it. "Made specifically for you, Taichou. It took a while since you liked your clothes fitted a certain way, why don't you put it on?" Hisagi took the haori out of the box and handed it to Miyako. Miyako looked at the haori with undeserving eyes and gave a small sigh. As she put on her haori, Hisagi looked pleased at his captain's new appearance.

Miyako's haori fitted her just below her shoulders and the sleeves were fitted along her arms and were fanned out as they reached her hands. She secured her haori with a black obi and a lavender bow tied over the obi. From the obi, only the two sides of the haori were fanned out behind Miyako's kimono. The back of the bottom half of the haori has been cut to look as if it was in the shape of Λ. The sides draped until it reached the midway section between Miyako's knee and ankle. Miyako then removed her leg wear and put on the boots; the boots reached just above her knee, almost around her thigh area, the boots were a beautiful white color with lavender and black swirl design on their left sides. (I really wish you guys could envision her outfit like me... maybe I'll draw it one day.)

Looking at Miyako's finished outfit, a big smile formed on Hisagi's face. "You look amazing Taichou! I didn't think it was possible for you to look like that, haha! Just kidding, but the new appearance really suits you, how do you like it?"

"it's surprisingly comfortable, haha. Thank you for your kind words Shūei, I don't think I would be able to do this without you. Thank you." Miyako gave a very sincere smile to Hisagi, he looked at the captain with a big grin and said it was no big deal. "Well Taichou, I have some things I need to attend to, we're still going to have the training session later, right?"

"Of course. I'll call for you guys when we'll start. Thanks for your hard work." As Hisagi left the room, Miyako took a seat behind her desk and gave a loud sigh. She didn't look pleased at all, being promoted to captain had a very strange effect on her and as she looked at the calendar again, Miyako was saddened even more.

Miyako decided to take a break from her paperwork and go for a walk around the district. Her walk ended up taking her to the Kuchiki Household; one of the four noble houses in Seireitei. As Miyako was admiring the beautiful building, Rukia stepped out of the door and noticed Miyako.

"Miyako Taichou?"

"Ah, Rukia, I'm surprised to see you're home. Is everything alright?"

"Hai, I'm on break right now, I thought I would try to spend it with Nii-Sama but he's been in his room all day, after all today's…" Rukia's expression changed; her eyes were narrow and full of sadness.

"Rukia… do you mind if I come back in about 2O minutes?"

"Eh.. Uh, sure… I'll wait for you here then."

"arigato, Rukia." With that Miyako ran off into the direction of Squad 9's Barracks and when she returned she was carrying two square containers and two thermoses.

"Taichou, is that what I think it is?" Miyako gave Rukia a big smile and handed one of the containers and thermos to her. "Enjoy them Rukia, I hope it'll make you feel better. It always made Byakuya feel better, even though he dislikes sweet things."

Rukia looked at her gifts with a warm smile and thanked Miyako for her kindness. "If you want to see Nii-Sama, he's in his room. You can go in whenever you like, you're always welcome in the manor, Taichou. Also, you look beautiful with your new attire, congratulations on becoming a captain. I bet Nii-Sama regrets not being able to see your Proficiency Test but I'm sure he'll be extremely proud of you."

"Thank you a lot Rukia." As Miyako and Rukia exchanged their goodbyes, Rukia headed back to her squad and Miyako made way into Kuchiki Manor. As Miyako was heading for Byakuya's room a sudden moment of hesitation occurred when she tried to knock on the door. As she clenched her fist so that it would stop shaking, she knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Byakuya was sitting against the table with a stack of papers piled high next to him and an ink brush in his hand. As the doors to his room opened, he looked up at Miyako and was a bit startled at her presence.

"Miyako, congratulations on passing the test." The gentleness in his voice resonated with Miyako's heart. "The captain haori suits you well." Hearing those words made Miyako blush a little.

"Arigato Byakuya, care to take a break?" Byakuya stopped what he was doing and put his brush down. "I suppose, one needs a break when they don't want to overexert their mind and body." Miyako gave a smile to Byakuya and set the container and thermos on the table. Miyako went over to Byakuya's cupboard and grabbed a gold rimmed white teacup and a small silver plate. As Miyako poured the contents of the thermos into the teacup, a sweet aroma filled the room. The liquid was of a white color with a gold swirl on top and edible purple flower petals placed on top. As Byakuya lifted up the cup to smell the aroma of the tea, a small gentle smile formed on his face, "This tea… Honey Milk Tea?"

"I remembered you used to like it when we were kids, it was able to relax you when you overexerted yourself. Has your tastes changed since then?"

"No, of course not." Byakuya took a sip of the tea and it was just like he remembered though he hasn't remembered how long it's been exactly since he's had Honey Milk Tea. It was the only tea that would help him relax in a moment of tension and it was his special drink that he had shared with his wife, Hisana. As he looked at the beautiful purple flower petals floating in his teacup, an image of Hisana popped into his mind. Byakuya narrowed his eyes to try to not show any signs of sadness in front of Miyako but he was unsuccessful in hiding his feelings from Miyako. Miyako appeared from behind Byakuya and wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. The sudden warmth and affection he received from Miyako was a shock to Byakuya. Miyako looked at Byakuya's hand that was holding onto the teacup and noticed how tight of a grip he had on the cup. She looked at the captain with gentle eyes and apologized.

"I'm sorry that I can't do anything more for you Byakuya… It's been 1O years since Hisana has passed and the only thing I can do is make you Honey Milk Tea and Rainbow Buns. I'm really sorry… Byakuya."

When Byakuya noticed a sense of sadness in Miyako's voice he immediately turned his attention to Miyako's face and he was finally able to see it. He was finally able to see the fear and sadness that was written on her face and hidden in her words. "Miyako… What's bothering you?"

Miyako returned to the other side of the table and grabbed a dessert bun from the container she was carrying earlier. When the dessert bun was cut in half, the delectable fruits were seen in the filling. The sweet aroma of the fruits filled the room and one could see why those fruit buns are called 'Rainbow Buns'; the beautiful colors of the fruits shine brightly like a rainbow. Byakuya picked up a half on the fruit bun and took a bite out of it; it was as delicious as he remembered. A smile formed on his face as he continued to eat the fruit bun, "Miyako, thank you for these pleasant reminders of our time with Hisana. You two were fairly close when I introduced the both of you, you must be taking it hard yourself… Especially since now you're the new captain, I know how you would always feel pressured when new situations arise, are you overwhelmed with the new responsibility of 'Captain'?"

Byakuya hit the jackpot; Miyako was never able to deal with stressful situations well. She would always panic and think of the worst case scenario, when she has a position of much responsibility, she feels a great amount of pressure. As a child, Byakuya would always give advice to Miyako that would help her gain confidence and help her feel more at ease.

"I've never been the leader type... What if I'm not able to protect everyone in my squad? What if I fail to do my job as Captain? Hitsugaya Taichou believed in me so much that he recommended me for the position but I doubt if I'm capable enough for this job. What if it's my fault we lose another Shinigami due to how I was unable to protect them…?" After asking her final question, sadness took over Miyako's mind. Miyako was never good at being in charge, she would always think of the negatives ever since her incident 5 years ago.

Byakuya noticed the uneasiness in her heart and got up from where he was sitting. He took a seat next to Miyako and put his hand on her head. The warmth she felt made her body feel more at ease. "Miyako, what happened 5 years ago was not your fault, there's no point in blaming yourself. As for your responsibilities, I believe in you. We all do, even the Captain-Commander, if he didn't, he wouldn't have given you the position. He saw how strong your spiritual energy was, you are an irreplaceable captain. I know the type of person you are; you will protect the squad without fail and you will work with all your heart. Do what you always do. Smile and protect the people you care about, that's the only way you'll succeed." Hearing those encouraging words from Byakuya made Miyako realize what her real duties were; she had to protect the people she cares about and she has to protect them without fail.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Byakuya…"

"It's no problem. You should head back to your squad, I'm sure Squad 9 has their barracks filled with paperwork. You should take care of your captain duties."

"I understand, I'll take my leave now then. Try not to push yourself too hard Byakuya…" Miyako gave the captain a bow and made her way for the exit. Shortly after Miyako left, Byakua's personal aid, Tanaka, entered the room with a folder in his hand.

"You weren't going to tell Miyako-Dono, Byakuya-Sama?"

"No. She doesn't need to know…"

"I see, then here you are My Lord, the complete list of potential women. You will meet with all of them and then the noble elders will each recommend one they would like and you can either choose one of theirs or you can choose one of your own. I understand it must be hard after Hisana-Sama but I believe it's time to find the next lady of the household, don't you think Byakuya-Sama?"

"If it is what has to be done for the sake of the manor then so be it. I will meet with these ladies as soon as possible, I'll make sure not to embarrass the Kuchiki Family."

"Wonderful Byakuya-Sama, there's also one more matter the elders have brought up to me. It regards Miyako-Dono… They suggest her to stop coming here as she pleases. Now that she's a captain, the elders feel that she should only contact you if its business related. Other than that, they do not want her to be conversing with you in private. I understand that the two of you have been close friends since childhood but it would be best to refrain from her as much as possible. Also, you must tell her to address you as either 'Kuchiki Taichou' or 'Byakuya-Sama', the elders feel that her calling you 'Byakuya' is too formal."

"I understand, Tanaka, do the elders have any other requests?"

"No, that is all Byakuya-Sama. Thank you for your time, please continue with your work." Tanaka gave a bow to Byakuya and left the room.

As Byakuya sat in silence in his room, he walked over to his cabinet and looked at his picture of Hisana. _I will never stop loving you… but my duties have finally caught up to me… I'm sorry._


	3. Next Lady Of The Kuchiki Clan

**[[ Sorry it's been a while but here's another one for you lovelies. Again, this is a little slow paced, please bear with it. Please drop a review or something, I'd love to hear any type of feedback~ ]]**

* * *

It has been 1O years since the passing of Kuchiki Hisana; she was a commoner of the 78th district of Rukongai and she was Kuchiki Byakuya's wife. After 5 years of marrying into the Kuchiki house, Hisana died of a serious illness. Hisana was the only person that could open up Byakuya's heart and she was the only person that could be considered as Byakuya's one true love. As Byakuya tried desperately to not forget the memory of his beloved wife, he is still the head of the Kuchiki Family and that means that he is to find a wife as soon as possible.

After Byakuya received the folder of his potential wives from Tanaka, his meetings with the women began right away. Today was the starting of the meetings and he had about 2O women to interact with. Byakuya sat in his room waiting for the first women to appear, her name was Megumi Youko; she was 25 years old, had long silky black hair and a pale complexion. Youko was very polite and respectful during her visit with Byakuya; she poured him tea, played him a song and complimented him for his hard work as both a captain of the Gotei 13 and the head of the Kuchiki Clan. As Youko left, another women came into the room, her appearance was similar to Youko; pale complexion, long silky black hair, well-mannered and respectful. As the meetings continued throughout the day, Byakuya felt as if he saw the same women multiple times. There was one woman that stood out during the meetings, however, and her name was Fujiwara Rin. Rin was 25 years old and she had long straight deep purple hair. Her eyes were an amber color and even though she is polite and respectful, she can be categorized as Byakuya's 'opposite'. Rin, even though shy and reserved, can actually carry on an entertaining conversation. She always speaks her mind and isn't afraid to break the rules if needed to. Byakuya thoroughly enjoyed having Rin's presence in the manor; Rin was like a ray of sunshine and Byakuya thinks he may have found the next Lady of the Kuchiki Clan.

. . .

After a month of meeting and getting to know all of the potential women, Byakuya was called in by the elders to make his final decision on who his next wife will be. As the five elders each handed a document of the women they deemed suitable, Byakuya noticed that the name of the women he chose was not on any of the documents. He remembered, however, that Tanaka told him that he can choose whichever women he wants as long as the elders also approve of his decision. Byakuya kneeled down before the five elders and made his request. He told the elders that the woman he wishes to have as the Lady of the Kuchiki Clan should be Fujiwara Rin. The elders looked upon Byakuya with a bit of shock but also with approval. The elders felt like Rin would make a fine addition to the manor and that she will be able to handle the new responsibilities well. As the elders continued to compliment Rin along with Byakuya for his fine judgment skills, they finally consented to the next Kuchiki Clan's Lady being Fujiwara Rin.

* * *

It has been a week since the elders have decided Rin would be the next Lady and Byakuya decided that the first person he would tell would be Rukia. Tanaka was sent to call Rukia back to the manor when she has finished all of her duties and when she arrived to Byakuya's room she was shocked to see the beautiful woman sitting next to him. As Rukia took a seat in front of Byakuya and Rin she was getting confused at the situation in front of them.

"Nii-Sama, you wanted to see me?"

"As you know Rukia, it has been over 1O years since your beloved sister Hisana has passed away and the elders thought it was finally time to find a new Lady to the Kuchiki Clan. This woman here is Fujiwara Rin and she is going to be my wife and your sister-in-law, treat her well."

Rukia was speechless at what she heard come out of her brother's mouth. _Wife? Sister-in-law? Nii-Sama's actually getting married…? But…_ Many questions emerged into Rukia's head but as she looked at Byakuya she was able to see a bit of happiness that she hasn't seen in a long time. _As long as he can be happy again, I'll support his decision no matter what._ "Congratulations, the two of you." Rukia bowed before the two and Rin told her to not be so formal and that since they're going to be sisters they shouldn't talk to each other like that. Rukia was mesmerized by how beautiful Rin was. Rin's bangs were over her forehead but was cut at an angle and she had a beautiful gold pin clipping up a strand of her hair, she wore a beautiful white kimono that was decorated with cherry blossom deigns and her gentle smile filled the room with ease. "Nii-Sama, have you told Miyako Taichou yet? I'm sure she'd be pleased to hear that you're going to be married again."

"Miyako Taichou?" Rin was unaware of such a name and looked at Rukia with a confused look.

"She doesn't need to know about the Kuchiki Clan affairs." Byakuya stated with his usual serious expression.

"But you two have known each other ever since you were little, you two have told each other everything, shouldn't something as this-"

"Enough Rukia." Byakuya cut off Rukia mid-sentence and his choice of words was unusual when talking about Miyako. "Urahara Taichou has only been a captain for about a month and a half, she has much to do. Her responsibilities in Squad 9 are adding up and she should be focusing on her job as captain. She does not need to know about the Kuchiki Clan affairs, after all, she is an outsider."

"Outsider? How can you say that about Miyako Taichou…?"

"Now now, why don't we all calm down, huh? I don't know who this Miyako woman is but if you two disagree about telling her then how about we let her find out on her own? I'm sure she's a clever woman if she can become captain of the Gotei 13. So why don't we drink a cup of tea and relax a bit, okay?" Rin stood up from where she was sitting and walked to the door to exit the room but before she left, Rukia told her that it was not necessary and that she had to return to her squad.

Rukia looked at her brother with a bit of disappointment in her face; she strongly believed that Miyako had the right to know about his marriage. Rukia stood up from her seat and gave a bow to Byakuya and said her goodbyes, she returned to her squad but on the way there she bumped into Renji and Hisagi.

"Oi, Rukia! What's wrong? You look down…" Renji asked with a concerned look on his face. As Rukia explained to the two assistant lieutenants about Byakuya's marriage they were utterly surprised.

"Kuchiki Taichou is getting married?! That's amazing but wait, does the Taichou know?" Hisagi looked at Rukia and Rukia shook her head 'no'. "that's terrible… after over 2O years of having feelings for Kuchiki Taichou, she lost her chances for being with him again? Are you going to tell her Kuchiki? Or should I? I feel Miyako Taichou deserves to know."

"Deserve to know what Shūei?" From behind the group appeared Miyako, her suddenness surprised the group of three. As the three assistant lieutenants gave a concerned look to each other, Rukia gave a small sigh and explained to Miyako about Byakuya's new fiancé.

Miyako gave a smile at the news and that shocked the three assistant lieutenants, "that's great! I'm glad Byakuya's able to finally find someone to spend his time with. Did he seem happy, Rukia?"

"He did… I haven't seen him so happy in so long… I feel like she might be the one."

"I see, that's fantastic! I should go visit them later and give them my congrats, what did you say her name was again?"

"Rin. Fujiwara Rin… but Miyako Taichou are you really-"

"I see, Rin's her name, a beautiful name, what does she look like?"

"Eh? Ah… she fits the title of nobility well. It's no wonder why Nii-Sama chose her, I feel like she will make a wonderful Lady of the Kuchiki Clan."

"I see, well I should go get them a gift, I'll see you guys later, yes? Oh and Shūei, don't forget to head back to the squad later, we have some training to do."

"Hai…" And with that Miyako left in the direction of the gift shop, Rukia, Renji, and Hisagi looked at each other with concerned looks. They were all able to sense the uneasiness in Miyako's voice and they felt pity towards her. Rukia felt a bit of regret telling Miyako about Rin and Byakuya but she didn't want to hurt Miyako more by not telling her.

"You think she'll be okay?" Renji asked

"Who knows, for as long as I've known her, she would always hide her feelings from the people around her; she feels like a bother to people. You guys were able to sense it though right? The fake smile filled with sadness and her happy expression trying to hide away the pain… I wish she should've told him before it was too late…" Hisagi explained.

"I think it was already too late. Earlier Nii-Sama addressed Miyako as Urahara Taichou and he called her an outsider. Never in my life have I ever heard Nii-Sama address Miyako by her surname or call her an 'outsider'… I fear that when Miyako goes over to see Nii-Sama, it won't go over so well…" Rukia looked at Renji and Hisagi and they were all worried about what would happen between the two dear friends.

. . .

As Miyako was walking to Kuchiki Manor, she stopped in her tracks and questioned her actions. _Why am I doing this? It's not worth the pain… If he's already found someone I should be happy but why do I feel so sad? Is it because I never told him? Or is it because he's never noticed? I was so happy for him when he was with Hisana, I truly was but why do I feel so much guilt? Is it because even though I was comforting him in his loss, I was also trying to get him to notice my feelings? Could it be possible that he really doesn't know? The 2O years we've been together… he doesn't know how strong my love is for him? Should I put on my mask or let it all out? No, I could never, I was taught to always put up a good face… the mask it is…_ Miyako continued to walk to Kuchiki Manor and as she reached the front doors, Tanaka greeted her.

"Miyako-Dono, it's a pleasure to see you here. Do you have business with Byakuya-Sama?"

"I heard the news about his wedding, I thought I'd come with a gift" Miyako motioned the little gift bag to Tanaka and he told her to proceed to Byakuya's room. As Miyako reached Byakuya's room, she knocked on the door but the voice that told her to come in was of a female's. When Miyako entered the room, the presence of the beautiful women mesmerized her. She greeted Miyako with a grin and asked her why she was there.

"I came to see Byakuya, is he here?"

"Byakuya? You don't address him as Byakuya-Sama? And seeing how you have a captain's haori on you, you don't address him as Kuchiki Taichou? Who are you?"

"My name is Miyako, Byakuya and I have known each other for years now, we threw out using suffixes a long time ago. And you must be…"

"I'm Rin. Fujiwara Rin, Byakuya's fiancé. I've also heard a lot about you Miyako-San but please do refrain from talking to Byakuya-Sama so formally. You wouldn't like it if another woman talked so formally to your fiancé, would you?"

"I suppose you're right…"

"What's with all the ruckus Rin?" Byakuya walked into his room and was surprised to see Miyako there. "Urahara Taichou, what business do you have here?"

"Ura…hara Taichou…?" Upon hearing those words, Miyako was hurt deeply. Byakuya never addressed her by her surname and not too long ago he simply called her Miyako. _Is it because of his fiancé?_ Miyako lifted up her bag with her gift inside and told Byakuya that she came to give the two of them a congratulatory gift.

"Thank you but it was not needed. Also, if you have no other business with me, I suggest you go back to your captain duties."

"Oi, Byakuya… what's going on, why are you being so… cold?"

"I advise you to refrain from addressing me so formally. Either 'Kuchiki Taichou' or 'Byakuya-Sama' would be fine."

"I understand Bya- Kuchiki Taichou…"

"Good. Now I have business to attend to, I advise you to leave. I'll be back late tonight Rin so continue with dinner without me. Thanks for all your hard work." And with those words, Byakuya left. Miyako couldn't believe what just happened, she was completely confused at what was happening and she had no idea what to do.

"Well you heard him, it would be best for you to leave. I also have some advice for you; stay away from my fiancé. Byakuya-Sama is mine and I won't let you get in the way of that. I've heard about you Urahara Miyako, you and Byakuya-Sama have known each other for over 2O years and you've had feelings for him but never had the guts to tell him. No wonder why you didn't, it's because he didn't love you, haha! You're pathetic, don't ever come back here again. Even the elders wish for you to stop visiting the manor so often. No one told you right? You are only allowed to visit if it's business related and you are not allowed to address Byakuya-Sama so formally. Now get out of my sight before I truly make your life a living hell." As tension was created between the two women in the room, Rin heard Byakuya's voice heading toward the door. What she did next was a shock to Miyako. Rin walked over to grab the tray with the teapot and teacups on it and she stood directly in front of Miyako, then she slapped herself as hard as she could causing herself to fall and break the tea set. The loud crash caused Tanaka and Byakuya to immediately run over to the room. As Byakuya opened the door, he saw an injured, crying Rin whose cheek was burning a bright red. He immediately ran over to Rin to tend to her injuries and to get her an ice pack, Byakuya looked into Miyako's eyes with disappointment and told her to never come back. Miyako tried to explain what had happened but no one listened to her, Tanaka took her out of the room and also advised her to never come back. Tanaka said it would be a good idea to not get involved in the Kuchiki Clan affairs and to leave Byakuya alone with his fiancé. Miyako couldn't believe what was going on, she was utterly speechless.

* * *

At Squad 9's Barracks, it was time for the squad to get their daily training session in. When Miyako returned to the squad, it looked as if all the life in her was sucked out. Hisagi was able to sense her wavering heart and tried to get her to talk about her problems but she wouldn't budge. As the training session progressed, Miyako was losing focus. Miyako was so out of it, she didn't even dodge any attacks, she took them all as if she needed to be punished for what she was doing. When Hisagi noticed Miyako's lack of attention, he called the training session to an end. He tried to talk to Miyako about what was wrong but Miyako just stared into space. As Hisagi sat alongside his captain without saying a word, he saw something for the first time ever. He saw Miyako cry, it has been over 5 years since Miyako cried in front of someone and her tears made Hisagi feel a rush of emotions. He didn't know how to comfort his captain so he grabbed onto her shoulder, positioned her head to rest on his shoulder, and stayed quiet. Miyako cried for the rest of the night with Hisagi beside her the whole entire time.


	4. The First Mission

**[[ I apologize for such a long absence! Here is another chapter for you lovelies~! Also, please drop a review, I would love to hear any type of feedback. ]]**

* * *

"Stop! Fall back! You mustn't go near them!" A young Miyako wearing her black Shinigami outfit yelled with a frightened look on her face as a huge explosion occurred in front of her. There were 4 other Shinigami with her, their names were Hitou, Kamisaka, Youri, and Gou, these four were the 4th-7th chairs of the 1Oth Squad. In the skies of Karakura Town, the five Shinigami go against 3 hollows. The hollows are incredibly huge and incredibly strong, they go by the name of Juggler. Jugglers are able to infuse a part of their soul into a person's body and cause it to explode but the only way that can happen is if the hollows bite onto their target. As Youri and Gou fail to listen to Miyako, they were bitten by a juggler and were given deep wounds due to the juggler's sharp fang like teeth. At the end of their fangs, they inject a part of their soul into their targets and that slowly causes the skin of the target's to boil and eventually explode. As Miyako tried to purify one of the jugglers, one appeared swiftly behind her and she was unable to dodge the attack, thinking that it was too late, Kamisaka used his own body to shield Miyako. "Kamisaka!" Miyako immediately purified the juggler that bit her comrade and tried to save him but it was too late. As she looked at Kamisaka, she noticed his skin was starting to bubble up and steam was forming. He told her to run or else she would get caught in the explosion. Miyako refused trying desperately to find a solution but then Hitou grabbed on to her and activated a shield to protect her from the explosions. As Hitou removed his barrier, Miyako looked at her three comrades in shock, to see their disintegrated bodies and the blood splattering throughout the air terrified and scarred her for life. "Miyako-San, we must hurry and purify the hollow! There are two of them and two of us, we have to hurry! Their powers are dangerous, and we can't let them harm the people of the city! Miyako-San! Oi, do you hear me?! Miyako-San!" As Miyako was caught in shock, the jugglers appeared from behind the two and one latched onto Hitou, fear struck Miyako's face as she heard Hitou's screams. Miyako was able to firmly grasp her katana and purified the two remaining jugglers with every ounce of courage that she was able to let out. As the jugglers disappeared from sight, Miyako caught Hitou and brought him to the rooftop of an abandoned building. "Miyako-San…" Hitou's skin was starting to bubble and he looked at his skin with a sense of fear but also acceptance. He looked at Miyako's face and saw how terrified she was and how guilty she felt. "It isn't your fault, it's ours. We should have listened to you. We should have fallen back but it's our job to save the people of this world, it's our job to purify the hollows. Just promise me you won't blame yourself for what happened today. You must know that this is absolutely not your fault. You tried your best to protect us Miyako-San, we really do appreciate that. Thank you for all the fun times we all had as a group, I'm glad that you were able to become a part of Squad 1O. It was really fun, wasn't it?" As Hitou gave Miyako one last smile, Hitou's body has exploded and even though Miyako was in direct contact with the explosion, she suffered no wounds physically. Urahara was able to show up to the scene and shield his little sister with his own body. Even though no physical wounds were given to Miyako, her emotional and mental wounds will stay with her forever. The things she saw that day will scar her for the rest of her life. Shortly after the smoke cleared the air, Captain Hitsugaya appeared before the Urahara siblings and he looked upon the scene in shock. Miyako was unable to look Hitsugaya in the eyes and felt completely guilty. "Miyako, we are returning", that was all Hitsugaya said as he appeared on the scene. Miyako was able to sense the disappointment and anger in Hitsugaya's voice and so she vowed to never let her captain down ever again.

. . .

_A dream…?_ As the sleeping captain awoke from her haunting dream she noticed that she fell asleep on a bench near the forest. She looked at the skies and didn't even see a single cloud. As the chirping of birds rung in her ears, she looked upon the birds with sad eyes. _The same dream, again and again… _

"Are you finally awake, Miyako?" A sudden voice called out to her as she was in her thinking zone. As Miyako sat up from her lying position she noticed a certain white haired captain was sitting in the small space that was left unoccupied on the bench.

"Hitsugaya Taichou… What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that… I take it you've heard the news about the next Lady of the Kuchiki Clan?" Hitsugaya held up a lilac envelope that was sealed with a gold rose sticker.

"That is…?"

"Wedding invitation, all the captains were invited; the invitations were delivered to our squad rooms. Yours is probably on your desk." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as he looked at Miyako, "What is she like, this Fujiwara Rin?"

*Flashback*

_"__Well you heard him, it would be best for you to leave. I also have some advice for you; stay away from my fiancé. Byakuya-Sama is mine and I won't let you get in the way of that. I've heard about you Urahara Miyako, you and Byakuya-Sama have known each other for over 2O years and you've had feelings for him but never had the guts to tell him. No wonder why you didn't, it's because he didn't love you, haha! You're pathetic, don't ever come back here again. Even the elders wish for you to stop visiting the manor so often. No one told you right? You are only allowed to visit if it's business related and you are not allowed to address Byakuya-Sama so formally. Now get out of my sight before I truly make your life a living hell." As tension was created between the two women in the room, Rin heard Byakuya's voice heading toward the door. What she did next was a shock to Miyako. Rin walked over to grab the tray with the teapot and teacups on it and she stood directly in front of Miyako, then she slapped herself as hard as she could causing herself to fall and break the tea set. The loud crash caused Tanaka and Byakuya to immediately run over to the room. As Byakuya opened the door, he saw an injured, crying Rin whose cheek was burning a bright red. He immediately ran over to Rin to tend to her injuries and to get her an ice pack, Byakuya looked into Miyako's eyes with disappointment and told her to never come back._

*End Flashback*

"She's completely wonderful, befitting of Byakuya and of a noble title. I'm happy for Byakuya; I can tell they are developing some type of feeling for each other." Miyako couldn't let anyone know about what happened. She felt that the hatred she felt was directed towards her and only her; she didn't want to drag anyone down with her. She decided to keep this a secret in order to preserve Byakuya's happiness.

"I see. And… you're okay with this? This wedding?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Everyone's been asking me that lately, I wonder why, haha… I'm honestly okay with it, I really am…" Miyako felt a warm presence grasping her hand and looked at Captain Hitsugaya in shock. "Taichou…"

"You always were a bad liar. If it bothers you, why not talk about it? I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Taichou… But…"

"No buts, Miyako… What are you really feeling?"

Miyako was hesitant to tell her former captain her true feelings but she felt like he is the only one she can talk to about this situation. She gave a slight sigh and sulked back in her laying down position with her right arm over her forehead. As she looked at the sky again, there were no birds flying around. "I feel heartbroken and betrayed… But I also feel like the biggest idiot in the world. I didn't plan on liking him, it just happened. It happened before Hisana came into the picture but I understand why he picked her, she was absolutely wonderful, the complete opposite of me. She was worthy of being a Kuchiki, I just wish he could've shown me something other than friendship. I just want to know if he actually is clueless about how I feel, I mean apparently, everyone in every squad knows how I feel except for the captain himself… I shouldn't let myself be like this, I was taught to always put on a good face, I must not let something affect how I act towards him but… he's been acting 'cold' towards me. He addressed me as 'Urahara Taichou'; we haven't used each other's surnames in such a long time… I was even forbidden to talk to him formally and going to see him whenever I please. The elders restricted me from making contact with him and they probably told the same thing to Byakuya, which must be why he's acting so cold… I should learn to 'get over it and move on', shouldn't I, Taichou?"

"It's easier said than done Miyako but I do agree. I don't want to see you constantly getting hurt over this, I understand accepting this fate must be hard but it's what's going to happen. As long as he's happy, shouldn't you be?"

"You're right… Byakuya's happiness is what's important. If I can learn to support his decision I'm sure things will get better little by little. I just hope something like 'acceptance' will be easy to learn…"

"You'll get there in due time, don't worry about it." As the two captains shared smiles to each other, messengers appeared before them.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, Urahara Taichou, the Captain-Commander is calling for a captain's meeting. You are to gather in the meeting room right away." And with that the messengers disappeared from sight.

"A captain's meeting? I wonder what it is…" As Hitsugaya questioned the sudden meeting, both he and Miyako made their way towards the captain's assembly hall.

* * *

All the captains have gathered in the captain's assembly hall and as Yamamoto banged his staff against the ground, the meeting officially begun. Yamamoto started off the meeting by congratulating Byakuya on his engagement which Byakuya responded with his usual graceful demeanor.

"It surely is an exciting event, when will be able to meet Fujiwara-San?" Captain Ukitake spoke in a pleasant tone.

"I promise to formally introduce my fiancé to the Gotei 13 in due time but for now I feel it is best for us to continue on with this captain's meeting instead of my family affairs, if you don't mind Captain-Commander."

"Agreed. Now, today's meeting is about the unusual disappearances of the group of Shinigami that we have sent to Karakura Town. Our Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, is in charge of that area and was sent a group of 5 Shinigami to aid in his purifying of hollows and of sending souls to Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo was able to confirm meeting the group but after they split up, the group was never seen or heard from again. Even Urahara Kisuke's assistance was requested but he was unable to trace them. I fear that the Shinigami's disappearances may have something to do with the unusual increase of hollow appearing in Karakura Town. Ichigo's team is taking the measures necessary to purify the hollow, however, I assume it may be too much for his team alone to handle. I need a captain to go and assist in the exterminating of hollows and to lead a search party for the missing Shinigami. Since you know him very well, I'll assign you to the task, Urahara Taichou."

"Eh? Me?"

"That's correct. You are our newly appointed captain and it's best to give you a taste of what your captain duties are."

"I understand. I won't fail you Captain-Commander." Miyako bowed to Yamamoto and Yamamoto told her that such things were unnecessary. Yamamoto assigned Captain Miyako along with Assistant Lieutenants Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia to help with the mysterious case of the missing Shinigamis. After the meeting was over, Miyako was ordered to leave immediately for Karakura Town but she wanted to take the moment to talk to Byakuya alone. As Miyako followed Byakuya outside of the assembly hall, she grabbed onto his wrist.

"Byaku… Kuchiki Taichou… can we please talk?"

"Talk about what exactly?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened at the manor and I hope you understand that that's not the type of person I am. I understand that since now you're engaged, I'm forbidden to talk to you so formally and I'm happy to see that you're happy. I'll support you in every decision that you make so please do forgive me. I'm really, honestly happy for you." Miyako gave Byakuya a painful smile and Byakuya responded with a face of hidden sadness.

"I assume you understand the position I am in, I deeply do not enjoy the restrictions that have been placed between our interactions but if it's necessary, then I have to follow it. I've already broken the rules twice and I have vowed to never break it again, you must understand what that means. I'm sorry…"

"So does this mean it's over? Our friendship…?"

Byakuya walked closer to Miyako and put his hand on her shoulder saying, "I entrust Rukia to you. Be safe, Urahara Taichou." With that Byakuya left the room with a painful expression on his face. The pain of having to separate from a longtime friend was unbearable but Byakuya had to do what he had to do for the sake of the Kuchiki Clan. If his duties are to focus on his marriage instead of his friends, then he must do so for the sake of his clan. However, such a heavy burden may cause a lot of misfortune for Byakuya and the people around him. Hearing such words from Byakuya, Miyako's limit was finally reached. She vowed to herself to never let her heart fall so easily again without it being caught. She finally told her heart to say, "Farewell, Byakuya…"

. . .

After Rukia and Renji were given their missions, Miyako along with the two assistant lieutenants headed for the Senkaimon. As they successfully travelled through the Senkaimon they were able to appear in the skies above Karakura High School. As they appeared from the Senkaimon, they were greeted with the sound of hollow screeching and the sounds of battle. Ichigo and his group of friends were busy purifying the huge amount of hollow that appeared near the high school.

"Rukia, Renji, Miyako! Whoa, Miyako, that's a captain's haori isn't it? You're a captain now? That's awesome! What're you guys doing here?" Ichigo greeted his comrades as he was trying to dodge and attack the group of hollow.

"We're here on a mission but we won't get anything done with all these hollow. Ichigo, the way you do things will take too long. Step back, tell your friends to stop their attacks as well. I'll finish this in one swing. Rukia, Renji. Step away." As the two assistant lieutenants followed the captain's orders and grouped with Ichigo, Miyako unsheathed her katana and called out its release command, "Sasayaku, Mugen no Ame" (Whisper, Endless Rain; Google Translate) at the release of Miyako's shikai, her Zanpakuto transformed into a beautiful katana. Apart from the white hilt, gold five pointed star guard, and silver blade that Miyako's Zanpakuto holds in its normal state, Miyako's shikai is even more beautiful. The lower part of the hilt is gold with decorated accents and a blue ribbon tied in the middle of the gold part. The rest of the hilt is of a baby blue color with silver decorated accents and at the end of the hilt is a silver ring. The guard remains the same gold star shape and color and the blade is also still a shining silver, however, the vertical half of the blade is engraved with beautiful designs. Having seen Miyako's shikai again, Ichigo and his group were in awe of the beautiful Zanpakuto. As the large group of hollow came charging toward Miyako surrounding her, she prepared to attack, "Sessaku Ame" (A Cutting Rain; GT) with the swing of Miyako's katana, a rush of water appeared and was able to slash away at all of the hollow around her.

"Way to go, Miyako!" Ichigo praised her as she landed on the ground. "Thanks for the help. So, what're you guys here for?"

"You heard about the group of Shinigami that were sent to assist you, right? We're here to conduct a search and rescue, do you have any clues as to their whereabouts?" Ichigo and his friends took a while to think about the question but none of them had any ideas. Ichigo and his friends also insisted on joining the search party but since it was so late at night and it was a school night for the young ones, Miyako told them to go home and rest. Miyako, Rukia, and Renji were able to scope out the area and if they needed help from Ichigo, they would call him. Ichigo understood their request and complied with Miyako's order. As both groups separated for the night, Renji, Rukia, and Miyako split up into three different directions. Renji headed towards Urahara's Shop, Rukia headed toward Karakura Community Park, and Miyako headed toward the direction of Karakura Hospital. If anyone receives any leads on the Shinigami's whereabouts, they can contact each other via cell.

At Karakura Hospital, Miyako scoped out the perimeter but was unable to sense any residual traces of Reishi.

At Urahara's Shop, Renji scoped out the area but was also unable to sense any residual traces of Reishi.

At Karakura Community Park, Rukia was unable to feel any Reishi but as she went further into the forest surrounding the park, she saw an unimaginable sight. She immediately called for Renji and Miyako to gather in the forest at the park. As Miyako and Renji arrived, the sight of what greeted them shocked them greatly.

Shattered pieces of Zanpakutos were seen in the grass as well as multiple blood splatters. There were no bodies present however and when Miyako went over to examine the shattered pieces, she felt no traces of spiritual energy coming from the Zanpakuto.

"Completely destroyed… these surely belong to the Shinigami that were sent here but where are the bodies?" Rukia looked at the blood with a concerned look.

"And most importantly, who would do such a thing?" Miyako's eyes narrowed at the sight before her and for a brief second she felt a strong murderous aura. As Miyako stood up and focused on her surroundings, the aura had already vanished.

"What's wrong, Miyako Taichou?" Rukia asked.

"You guys didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?" Renji asked.

_Could I have been imagining it? But that aura was filled with bloodlust and the intent to kill. Something's very wrong here…_

"Don't let your guard down. Something is very wrong, be prepared for anything that might come." Upon hearing those words, Rukia and Renji didn't know what to think about their current situation.

While the group of three is examining the remains of the Shinigami, two mysterious people are hidden within the shadows of the trees.

"She felt it, we must be careful. Captain level Shinigami really are something, huh?" A mysterious young boy's voice asked.

"Of course. But it seems like your planned worked after all, it lured a captain out here, our target nonetheless. Maybe you'll get that promotion after all, if Ojou-Sama approves that is." The other shadow's voice was revealed to be of a young woman's.

"She'll approve if we succeed in our mission. But how are we exactly supposed to carry out our mission? She was able to sense our aura, even if it was for a brief second. How are we going to attack her so easily if her guard is completely up?"

"Easy. We target the weakest link." The woman's eyes shifted to Rukia and her blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the assistant lieutenant. "With Ojou-Sama's intel, we attack her to get the captain. A captain will risk their life in order to protect their subordinates, especially our target. Get ready to attack, Red."

"You got it, Blue." The boy, who goes by the name of Red, pulled out a gun that was powered by Reishi. The boy aimed at Rukia and prepared to shoot his gun. "Ketsueki dorobō" (Blood Thief; GT) A large flash of light was fired from the gun and at the end of the stream of light, a huge orb packed with Reishi and power was aimed for Rukia. Miyako was able to sense the huge amount of Reiatsu and looked towards Rukia.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled out Rukia's name in panic since the attack was too quick for him to react. As the flash of light quickly headed for Rukia, Rukia was unable to move and her eyes widened in fear as they attack was getting closer. As direct contact was made, fear struck Renji's face. A huge explosion occurred and smoke covered the whole area. Renji was unable to react to the swiftness of the attack and now worries about his dear friend. A few moments later, after the smoke cleared away and the flash of light was starting to dim it was revealed that the person to take the direct hit of the attack was Miyako.

"Taichou!" Rukia and Renji simultaneously yelled out the captain's name in fear and surprise. Miyako suffered a severe blow to her stomach in order to protect Rukia.

"Nande? Why did you do such a thing Miyako Taichou?!" As the captain suffered a severe blow, she was unable to keep her balance. Miyako was collapsing to the floor and Rukia ordered Renji to get Urahara for help. Miyako looked into Rukia's eyes and responded with, "Byakuya left you in my hands and besides… you're my subordinate, I couldn't lose the life of another one…" Miyako was beginning to lose consciousness and Rukia did everything in her power to try and heal the captian's injuries.

Back in the trees the two that go by Blue and Red were observing the scene as a quick flash of light emanated from Red's red bangle. "Mission complete, Blue."

"Perfect. We must report to Ojou-Sama. Urahara Miyako was supposed to be our target later in the plan but Ojou-Sama will be happy to hear that we were able to attack her this quickly, successfully too. Remember, you must give your bangle to Ojou-Sama, she specifically requested for Miyako's Zanpakuto to be hers."

"Understood." With those words, the two mysterious shadows disappeared from sight without a trace of even being there. Shortly after, Urahara and Renji appeared on the scene and they immediately took Miyako to Urahara's Shop. At the shop, Tessai used his healing techniques to try to stabilize Miyako's condition.

While Miyako was being healed, Urahara asked Renji and Rukia about what happened, they were unable to give any helpful information.

"All I remember was Miyako Taichou said she felt something and then a sudden flash of light was aimed at me. It all happened so fast… oh! She also said that something didn't feel right, to not let our guards down. Do you think…"

"She knew an attack was going to happen?" Renji said finishing Rukia's sentence. The two had narrowed their eyes and looked to Urahara who had his eyes closed.

"Do you think this attack and the attack on the Shinigami are connected?" Rukia asked.

"It could be. It could be that whoever did this attacked the Shinigami in order to lure out Shinigami from Soul Society… but how did they know that you guys were going to be coming?" Urahara questioned this with a very serious face. "It could be that they didn't. If a group of five Shinigami suddenly go missing, it would be obvious that a captain-level Shinigami would be sent to look into the matter. You guys weren't the targets at all, the captains are. But why? And why did they decide to attack you instead of Miyako if their targets are the captains…? It doesn't add up…"

"Whatever the case, we have to return to Soul Society and explain to them what happened." Rukia explained.

"I agree but in the condition she's in, Miyako would not survive a trip through the Senkaimon. I suggest you try to contact Soul Society through your cell phones or to go back there yourselves. Miyako has to stay here until she is stabilized."

"We understand." Renji said. "Rukia, I'll contact Soul Society. You should go get some rest; today was a very stressful day."

"You could sleep in our guest room." Urahara suggested.

"I'll do so after I contact Ichigo. He must have felt the drop in Miyako Taichou's Reiatsu; I gotta explain what happened to him."

"I understand, then when you two are finished with your calls, you may make way to the guest rooms I have. I'll be taking my leave."

"Thanks Urahara." Renji said.

Urahara gave a slight smile to the two assistant lieutenants and proceeded to the room that Miyako was in. Urahara took a seat next to Miyako and held her hand tightly. _Miyako… It's been a while since you last visited. I'm glad to see you've become a captain, you've come such a long way... Whoever did this to you; I will find them and kill them. No one dares lay a hand on my little sister and gets away with it._


	5. So Close Yet So Far

**[[ Hello again lovelies, another chapter for you! Enjoy! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear any type of feedback~! ]]**

* * *

"Captain-Commander, I have urgent news!" The assistant lieutenant of the first division, Sasakibe Chōjirō, suddenly appeared into the Captain-Commander's office.

"What is it, Chōjirō?"

"Urahara Miyako of the Ninth Squad was attacked in Karakura Town. The assailant is unknown. Their attack power is unknown. Their motive is unknown."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as he looked at his assistant lieutenant, "what exactly is known?"

"Hai. Urahara Miyako's condition is in critical condition and her Reiatsu suffered a significant drop. According to assistant lieutenant Abarai Renji, her condition is too unstable to even go through the Senkaimon. Her elder brother, Urahara Kisuke has requested to keep her in Karakura Town until she is stable."

"I understand. Tell assistant lieutenants Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia to return at once. I am to hear of every detail, Urahara Miyako will return to Seireitei when her wounds are healed."

"Understood!" With that Chōjirō used his shunpo to quickly relay the message to Renji.

As Yamamoto was left alone in his office he walked over to his view of Seireitei and looked over the city with concerned narrow eyes. _Could a new enemy be arising soon?_

. . .

As Renji received the orders to return to Soul Society, he told Rukia that they are to return immediately and that Miyako should be left in Urahara's care. Rukia was against the idea of leaving Miyako but she didn't want to risk exposing Seireitei to danger and agreed to go back. While seeing them off, Urahara told them that he will make sure Miyako recovers as quickly as possible and return to Seireitei to report whatever she could. The two assistant lieutenants thanked Urahara for his hospitality and went through the Senkaimon.

Upon returning to Soul Society, Hisagi, Rangiku and Hitsugaya greeted the assistant lieutenants back from their mission.

"Oi, where's the Taichou?" Hisagi asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We'll explain it to you later Hisagi, we must go report to the Captain-Commander first." Rukia looked at Hisagi with saddened eyes.

"Kuchiki. Abarai. Her condition?" Hitsugaya questioned the two assistant lieutenants and they were unable to show their face to the captain.

"Critical" Renji replied as both he and Rukia walked away from the group of three.

"C-critical? What on earth happened?" Rangiku questioned the situation with a concerned tone and looked upon her captain for reassurance but even Hitsugaya was shaken up to hear about Miyako's current condition.

In Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office, Renji and Rukia bowed before him.

"If you would proceed to tell me what happened. Do not leave anything out."

Rukia was the first to speak. "When we arrived in Karakura Town, we were greeted with Ichigo and his team battling an incredible amount of hollow. It was an overwhelming amount of hollow for his team to fight and so Miyako Taichou took matters into her own hands and purified the hollow with her shikai. We asked the group if there were any leads on the missing Shinigami but they knew nothing so we told them to return home. Then the three of us split up in different directions. I headed toward the park and in the forest I saw shattered pieces of multiple Shinigami's Zanpakuto and multiple blood splatters. When Miyako Taichou examined the shattered pieces of blood, she felt no spiritual energy at all. The Zanpakuto's were completely destroyed and so were their spirits."

"Nani?! The spirits of the Zanpakuto were completely destroyed? Are you sure?"

"Yes and there were no bodies on sight either."

"What on earth… and so what happened next?"

Renji then began to talk. "Miyako Taichou said she felt something and to not let our guards down. She felt something very wrong with the atmosphere around her and as we were trying to examine the blood again, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere. It was aimed for Rukia and its attack speed was too quick for her to escape. Miyako Taichou then shielded Rukia with her body and suffered a severe injury. I called for Urahara and he is healing her while we speak. That is all we know so far Captain-Commander" Rukia and Renji lowered their heads to Yamamoto and he looked at them with concerning eyes. What was their aim? Who would have done this? What happened to the Shinigami and their Zanpakuto? Many questions were forming in the Captain-Commander's head and he dismissed the two assistant lieutenants. "You two should go to the Fourth Squad and get a checkup. Thank you for the report."

"Hai." Rukia and Renji headed their Commander's order and left the office.

* * *

Back in the Human World, it has been six hours since the attack on Miyako and she has finally regained consciousness.

"Where am I…?"

"Ah, looks like you're finally awake." A voice greeted her as she woke up. As she looked to her left side, sitting beside her was Kisuke.

"Onii-San…" she then looked beside Kisuke and sitting there next to him was Tsukabishi Tessai. "Tessai-San too…"

"How are you feeling, Miyako-Chan?" Tessai asked while still using healing Kido on her.

"The pain has lessened for sure. Thank you Tessai-San."

"So, are you prepared to tell us what happened?" Urahara asked.

"I'm not so sure myself… I'm still questioning if what I felt was real…"

"What you felt?"

"Yeah… that burst of light, when it made direct contact with me… it felt like... like I was being attack by a… Zanpakuto." Upon hearing those words, Urahara's attitude became more serious and he lowered his eyes so that his hat was shadowing his face. "I thought I was imagining it but when I think about it again, I honestly believe that I was being hit with a Zanpakuto. The amount of Reishi packed in that attack and the spiritual energy was undeniably from a Zanpakuto. For a brief moment I even felt Mugen no Ame react to the spiritual energy."

"So are you saying the enemy is…"

"Shinigami."

Silence was shared in the room and then Urahara stood from where he was sitting. "Miyako, you received orders to return to Soul Society when you have healed. Your injuries are stable enough to get through the Senkaimon. Are you able to stand?" Urahara held out his hand and helped Miyako get on her feet, her wound has healed but the strain its put on her body has yet to lessen. However, Miyako is at most 9O% healed.

"I'll be fine from here. I've got to get back and report to the Captain-Commander. Thank you Tessai-San, Onii-San… It's good to see the both of you again."

"You too, Miyako. Be safe on your trip back. Also, congratulations on the promotion. I'm proud of you." Urahara gave a genuine smile to his little sister and Miyako couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment by her brother's compliment.

"Thank you. Please be safe you two." As Urahara opened up the Senkaimon for Miyako, she gave one last smile to the two men and headed back to Soul Society.

. . .

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Renji and Rukia have already been cleared from their checkup and returned to their rooms. As Rukia returned to Kuchiki Manor she bumped into Rin and Byakuya who were taking a walk around the field.

"Rukia. You've returned. How was the mission? A success?" Byakuya asked while looking at his little sister.

"Nii-Sama… The mission… there was a bit of a problem."

"A problem?" Rin asked. "Is everything alright?"

Rukia looked into Byakuya's eyes to see if any sense of care was there towards Miyako. "The problem was that Mi-" before Rukia was able to finish her sentence she was cut off by the messenger sent to Rukia.

"Assistant Lieutenant Kuchiki, Miyako Taichou has returned."

"Nani?!" Rukia was shocked that the captain has already recovered so quickly.

"What is the meaning of this, Rukia? Urahara didn't return with the two of you?" Byakuya asked in a bit of confusion.

"No, she was attacked. She suffered severe wounds and was in critical condition, Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai were left to heal her wounds. I didn't think she would recover this quickly..."

"Also, a captain's meeting is being called, Kuchiki Taichou." The messenger finished his errand and disappeared from sight.

"A captain's meeting?" Rin asked, "What on earth happened over there?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the news he received and prepared to go to the captain assembly hall.

As all the captain's assembled in the hall, murmurs began about what happened in the Human World. As the Captain-Commander cleared his throat to request silence he called forward Miyako. The other captain's looked at her with all seriousness.

"Miyako…" Hitsugaya looked upon his former subordinate with worried eyes.

"How are you feeling, Miyako?" Kyōraku asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Miyako gave a gentle smile to the captain and looked towards Yamamoto. She got to her knees and bowed her head apologizing.

"I have failed my mission. I apologize deeply Captain-Commander." Miyako lowered her head to try and hide her guilt and shame.

"You did not fail; we were just too late in bringing Shinigami out there to save them. Do you have anything to report to us? We've heard about the mission from Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia but is there anything that only you know about?"

"Not what I know but what I felt…"

"What you felt?" Captain Ukitake questioned.

"As Renji, Rukia, and I came across the scene, I felt a murderous aura but it only lasted a second, maybe even less. By the time I realized I felt something, it had already vanished. Also, now this is the most crucial, I honestly thought I imagined this but I didn't. What I felt was real, when the flash of light made direct contact with me, I felt it was an attack from a Zanpakuto."

"A Zanpakuto? Are you sure about that?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yes. After multiple battles and training, I know what it feels like to be attacked by a Zanpakuto. Mugen no Ame even reacted to it."

"So you're saying the enemy that killed our own Shinigami were Shinigami themselves?!" The Captain-Commander was utterly surprised.

"Yes."

After hearing such shocking news, the captains couldn't believe their ears.

"Are you absolutely sure, Urahara Taichou?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"The only way to be absolutely sure is to connect with the only person that can verify it themselves."

"Mugen no Ame…"

"Exactly. Call forth your Zanpakuto, let it tell us the truth."

"Oi, Kurotsuchi, are you trying to say Miyako is lying to us?!" Hitsugaya lashed out at the captain in anger.

"Enough." The Captain-Commander ordered. "Miyako, call forth your Zanpakuto and let us hear its story. You said it reacted to the attack; let it confirm what you told us." The other captains looked at Miyako waiting for her to follow Yamamoto's order.

"I understand." As Miyako unsheathed her Zanpakuto she called upon its release, "Sasayaku, Mugen no Ame" though, nothing happened.

Miyako was shocked at what happened, "Oi, what's going on? Mugen no Ame… why aren't you awakening? Sasayaku, Mugen no Ame!" No matter how many times she tried, Miyako's Zanpakuto did not respond.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Captain-Commander was confused at the situation in front of him.

"Mugen no Ame isn't answering me. He… He isn't awakening. But why?"

"Try connecting with his spirit." Captain Kurotsuchi advised.

As Miyako focused her Reishi into her Zanpakuto, she felt nothing and heard nothing which came as a shock to her.

"This… this isn't Mugen no Ame. There's no spiritual energy, Mugen no Ame's spirit isn't there. This is a simple katana. What happened to Mugen no Ame?!"

All the captains looked at Miyako with shock and surprise. They didn't understand what was happening. What exactly happened in the Human World? What happened to Miyako's Zanpakuto? No one knew, not even Miyako.

"Give me that katana; I will be in the research department until I figure out what is going on." Kurotsuchi walked over to Miyako and took the katana out of her hand. "You also brought some of the Zanpakuto pieces you found in the Human World as well didn't you?"

"Yes, it was already sent to the lab"

"Good. Now, I'll be taking my leave since this is more important, bye." With that, Captain Kurotsuchi made his way to his Squad's Barracks with the katana Miyako was sent home with.

"Until we find out what is truly happening, I advise you captains to tell your squads about the current situation. You are all dismissed." With the banging of Yamamoto's staff, the captains prepared to leave the hall. It was already night fall and everyone was returning to their barracks.

"Miyako…" Captain Hitsugaya took the time to talk to Miyako about what happened and how her body was holding up.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just hope that the information I reported to the Captain-Commander will be taken seriously. I know what I felt Taichou and I fear that something terrible is going to happen."

"I believe you Miyako. Why don't you go get some rest huh? You've been through a lot today."

"Hai, Taichou."

* * *

At Kuchiki Manor, everyone is getting ready for bed except Byakuya.

"Byakuya-Sama? Are you going somewhere?" Rin caught Byakuya heading for the door to exit his room.

"I forgot I had some important paperwork to do. I'll be back shortly."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's a tad late don't you think?"

Byakuya walked over to Rin and tucked her into the bed. "It's my duty. You must understand. I'll be back shortly, Rin."

"I understand. Goodnight." With Rin finally heading to bed, Byakuya was able to leave his room and have a moment of peace. In fact, Byakuya lied to Rin, he didn't have any paperwork to do at all; he wanted to find Miyako. Byakuya made his way for Squad 9's Barracks and when he got there, he saw the beautiful captain sitting on top of the Barracks roof gazing at the stars and moon.

While looking at the beautiful sight above, Miyako noticed the presence of someone gazing at her. She looked below her and saw Byakuya.

"Kuchiki Taichou? Is there something wrong? You're up pretty late."

Byakuya then used his shunpo to get onto the roof as well. As he slowly landed next to Miyako, he placed his hand gently on her head. The warmth she felt was something she hasn't felt in a while. She tried desperately to resist her heart's temptation and could only firmly grasp her first.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Protecting Rukia. If Rukia happened to get hit by such an attack, who knows what would have happened. I'm glad that you were there to protect her, thank you very much Urahara."

_Ura…hara… huh? Don't let it get to you Miyako… put on a good face._

With those thoughts in mind, Miyako tried desperately to put on a genuine smile but failed. However, Byakuya was unable to sense the uneasiness behind her smile and accepted it. "It was my job to protect her. I've lost people under my command before, I couldn't bear to lose anyone again…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through such a thing."

"Ne, Byakuya, do you remember?"

"Urahara… we've discussed-"

"Please. For one moment, won't you listen to me?" Miyako looked into Byakuya's eyes and her eyes shone brightly. Her light purple eyes resonated with Byakuya and he felt a hint of sadness beneath those beautiful wavering eyes.

"Remember what?"

"Remember how Hisana, you, and I would always sneak up on top of the Kuchiki Manor roof to look at the stars like this? It was so much fun, the three of us together…" Byakuya looked at the stars above and an image of the three younger friends sitting on the roof appeared in his mind, a gentle small formed on his mouth and Miyako was able to pick up a small trace of that happiness. "Are you happy, Byakuya? Are you happy with Fujiwara Rin? When you think of the happy times you shared with Hisana, do you feel the same feelings when you're with Rin?"

A moment of silence was shared between the two and Miyako lowered her head causing her hair to shadow over her eyes. She knew what the answer was in her heart but she wanted to hear it from the man himself, that way her heart can truly understand that it was time to let go. "I am. I'm truly happy. Rin has a sense of character that brings a bundle of happiness. She's like a breath of fresh air. I'm happy to have met her and to have shared our time together. I can't say that I've completely fallen in love with her but it may get there soon enough. The feelings I have for Hisana will never go away and as strong as my feelings were for her, they will always remain strong. I will never love another woman just as much as I loved Hisana but Fujiwara Rin may be someone I love just equally enough."

"That's all I needed to hear. You should get back to her. She's probably worried about you."

"She's fallen asleep already, I told her I had paperwork to do."

"Yet, you're here. Why is that?"

"To thank you."

"is that all?"

"And to gaze at the stars with you."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you realize that something so beautiful and pure can be so close and yet so far…"

"Don't you think that after our previous conversation, we shouldn't be seeing each other again?"

"Only in public. I'm sorry to have dragged you in my family affairs. I truly am, Miyako." Hearing Byakuya say her name again was something she began to regret. Her heart was tearing, it couldn't resist anymore, and she hasn't realized how much her heart had loved Byakuya. As Miyako looked at the stars, a tear fell down her face. _So close yet so far, huh?_


	6. Plan B

**[[ Hello again my lovelies! Here's a fairly long chapter for you guys, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. Also, I tend to do a lot of flashback in my stories and this story will absolutely have a handful of flashback so when you see ** that means it's a flashback of a childhood event. usually you see me put *Flashback* but that is for events that happened throughout the text. Hope that wasn't confusing at all. Anyway, enjoy~ Please also drop a review, I'd love to hear any type of feedback~! ]]**

* * *

In a dark abandoned building, a group of seven people gathered bowing to the back of a huge grand looking black chair. There was a man in the chair and he was looking out of a huge scene viewing window. "Blue, Red, you're back. How did your mission go?"

"It went as planned. We were able to succeed in the stealing of Urahara Miyako's Zanpakuto." Red walked up to the chair and faced the man while holding out the red bangle he was wearing previously. "Mugen no Ame lies in this bangle, we offer this to Ojou-Sama since she requested to have Miyako's power"

"I see, the two of you have apprehended this quickly. I thought she was a strong captain, it seems I overestimated her. Well now that we have one of the most powerful Zanpakuto's in Soul Society, we shall commence with Plan B. Ojou-Sama will be taking care of the necessary steps in order to obtain the other captains, it seems she has already picked her target. I hope she doesn't make a fatal mistake. Now, we will lay low until chaos erupts from Ojou-Sama's plan, if we create a sense of peace for the Shinigami, they will lower their guards and think of the attack as something completely different. How did the replacement of the katana go? You must know of the Research and Development Institute, they will do everything they can to figure out the issue of the Zanpakuto."

"It's all taken care of" Blue explained still bowing to the back of the chair. "No matter how much research, Kido, or experimentation is done on those katana, they will get no new information. After all, they're just plain katana. They have no soul, no residual traces of Reishi, and they won't be able to see anything in the past of those katana."

A smile formed on the man's lips and he took the bangle out of Red's hands. "After our Ojou-Sama attacks, you must immediately get this bangle to her. We must succeed in the theft of their powers or else our plan will fail. Do you understand, The Seven Colored Thieves?"

"Roger, Sir!" Their response to their leader echoed throughout the building. As they all gazed upon the back of the chair their eyes glowed in the dark. The eyes of the seven colors of the rainbow shone throughout the room.

A smile formed on the man's lips. "The wedding is almost upon us, prepare for Plan B."

* * *

After the course of three weeks, no danger has been shown to Karakura Town or to Soul Society. Even though Captain Kurotsuchi is still spending his time researching everything he can about the Zanpakuto, he was unable to find any new information. All Kurotsuchi was able to straighten out was that Miyako's Zanpakuto has been replaced with a katana and there was no way to regain it as of now. Kurotsuchi also came to the conclusion that the katana Miyako was wielding and the katana pieces found at Karakura Town were just from simple katana; Kurotsuchi was almost desperate enough to ask the creator the Development and Research Institute for his help but he just wasn't desperate enough.

Throughout the weeks, without any immediate threat being thrown to Seireitei, the Shinigami and their squads have lowered their guard deeply and returned to a brief moment of peace. Also, with the passing of these weeks, a very exciting event was about to occur and it would be best if everyone was at a sense of peace to appreciate such a joyous event. Though, not everyone will be appreciating such a joyous occasion.

In Squad Nine's Barracks was Miyako drowned in paperwork. She took a look at the calendar and gave a sigh. _It's already June 28__th__…_ She opened the drawer in her desk and removed the lilac envelope. When she opened the envelope it read:

Dear friends and family,

We cordially invite you to the marriage of Kuchiki Byakuya and Fujiwara Rin. The pact of the two will surely make the Kuchiki Clan even stronger than it was and it would be an honor if you would attend. The wedding will be held in the Kuchiki Manor Garden on June 28th at 3PM. Please try your best to attend and witness the beginning of a new bond.

"To have the wedding this quick, are they eager? Or was it suggested by the elders?" Miyako looked at the clock and it was already 2:30.

KNOCK KNOCK

The knock startled Miyako and she immediately hid the letter in her drawer.

"Come in" she said trying to act all calm.

The person that entered the room was Hisagi. He was wearing a white button up with a black vest and black tie. Hisagi looked surprisingly handsome in his new attire.

"Shūei… you clean up pretty good." She complimented with a smile on her face. "I take it you'll be attending the wedding then?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be attending as well?"

"I don't know if I should…"

Hisagi held his hand out to Miyako and gave her a reassuring smile. "Wouldn't it be best to see him at his happiest? Also, you don't deserve the pain of just sitting here and sulking. Come on, it'll be fun."

Miyako gave a small sigh and complied, she held onto Hisagi's hand and they both went to the Kuchiki Family Garden together. There, they were given the seats in the front row. Renji noticed Miyako and greeted her. Today, Renji and Rukia were the ones to give Byakuya and Rin their wedding rings when they vow to each other. Renji was wearing a white button open with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he was also wearing a black vest and a bow tie. Rukia was wearing a blue strapless dress with a sparkling hairpin that complimented her dress nicely.

"We're glad you were able to make it Miyako Taichou!" Renji said while giving her a big smile.

"I couldn't miss such an event, could I?" Miyako gave a smile to her two friends and Rukia responded with a gentle smile of her own.

"The garden is beautiful today, don't you think Miyako Taichou? Look, even the cherry blossom tree that was planted when you and Nii-Sama were children have finally bloomed." Rukia pointed to a beautifully bloomed sakura tree that was right next to the small pond in the garden. Miyako was mesmerized by the beauty of the cherry blossom tree, in fact she was mesmerized by the beauty of the whole entire garden; there were many different flowers blooming, a beautiful fountain, and an arch that was wrapped with vines and many exotic flowers. The Kuchiki Family Garden was the perfect place to hold a wedding; the weather was also beautiful that day.

As the wedding was about to start, everyone took their seats and Renji and Rukia took their positions at the beginning of the aisle. The first to walk down the aisle was Byakuya. Byakuya wore a beautiful white tux that complimented his noble appearance perfectly. His hair was put down as usual with his kenseikan. As Byakuya reached the end of the aisle, he stood below the arch to wait for his soon-to-be wife. The next people to arrive from the beginning of the aisle were Rukia and Renji. Both Rukia and Renji were holding a small lilac pillow with a gold ring on it. As they reached the end of the aisle, Renji stood beside Byakuya and Rukia stood on the side opposite of them. As the music started to play, the guests stood from their seats and out came Rin in her wedding dress. Rin's hair was put up elegantly and was pinned up with a gold pin. She also wore a gold bangle to match and gold pumps. Her wedding dress was in the shape of a ball gown and it fit her perfectly. Rin also wore a long veil that covered her face and she just sparkled as she was walking. Everyone looked at Rin with awe, her noble appearance and her innocent and graceful demeanor sparked everyone's heart. Even Miyako was stunned by the beautiful woman. As Rin was led to the end of the aisle, Byakuya removed the veil from in front of Rin's face and the ceremony was going to begin.

Captain Kyōraku was the officiant for the wedding and so he initiated the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Kuchiki Byakuya and Fujiwara Rin and to celebrate their uniting. If anyone has any objections say them now or forever hold your peace." As a moment of silence was given to the audience, Renji, Hisagi, and Rukia looked towards Miyako in hope that she would say something but she shook her head at them and looked at the wedded couple to be with painful eyes. "Well then, if there are no objections, we shall continue on with the ceremony. May we please proceed with the rings?"

Upon command, Renji walked toward Byakuya with the lilac pillow and motioned the ring to Byakuya. As Byakuya grabbed the ring from the pillow he proceeded to put it on Rin's finger. "I, Kuchiki Byakuya take you Fujiwara Rin, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, we are to unite and together, we will take care of the future of the Kuchiki Clan."

"And now you, Miss Rin." As Kyōraku motioned for Rukia, Rukia walked toward Rin and Rin grabbed the ring from the lilac pillow.

Looking at the precious gold ring, she proceeded to put it on Byakuya's finger. "I actually wrote my own vows today, if it isn't a hassle." Kyōraku nodded his head to tell Rin to proceed. "Byakuya-Sama, ever since we first met, I felt an immediate attraction to you. All of our walks and the talks we have had were absolutely entertaining and it was a pleasure to be able to spend such time with you. I hope that you won't hate me for this but please, die." A cold aura formed around Rin and what happened next shocked everyone.

A katana appeared from out of nowhere and stabbed Byakuya in his chest, it was a very serious and deep wound. The wielder of the katana was no one other than Rin. The Shinigami were utterly surprised at what happened and the blood that splatter from Byakuya's wound ended up getting on Rin's wedding dress. Byakuya was in shock, he couldn't believe that the person he had deep feelings for turned out to betray him. As Rin stuck the katana in deeper she called out a command, "Ketsueki dorobō" (Blood Thief) and her bangle started to shine. As quickly as she could, Rin made way for the exit.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia yelled in shock towards her brother.

"Taichou!" Renji yelled.

"Byakuya!" Miyako yelled as she ran towards him.

"Oi, go after her!" Hitsugaya yelled at the fellow Shinigami while he and Rangiku went to chase after Rin.

"Nii-Sama! Are you okay?!"

"Unohana Taichou! Please, you assistance is needed!" Kyōraku yelled to the kind hearted captain.

As Miyako looked at the severely injured Byakuya, anger filled her mind. She used her shunpo to get as close to Rin as possible but Rin was already out of reach. On Rin's way to the hideout, Red appeared and gave Rin his red bangle and in exchange, Rin gave Red her gold bangle. As Red disappeared, a presence was sensed behind Rin and she was hit by a very powerful kick. As Rin turned around, it was Miyako that kicked her and Rin immediately went on the offensive.

"Oi! Rin! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" One look at Miyako and you were able to see the rage she was feeling. Her spiritual energy spiked and she immediately wanted to kill Rin. "Answer me! What the hell are you doing?! I thought you said Byakuya was yours! I thought you said you loved him?! So why the hell did you just stab him? I thought that hatred I felt was only directed towards me! All those feelings, all this time you spent with Byakuya, were they all a lie?! How do you think this is going to affect him? Answer me, RIN!"

Rin had a smug look on her face as she looked at the captain. "You… you are an idiot."

"What?"

"You're correct in saying that hatred was directed towards you. I absolutely despise you but what I said about Byakuya-Sama was real. I ended falling in love with him even though my mission forbade from doing so."

"Mission? What mission?"

"Now now, it's too early to reveal our plan but how about I give you a sneak peak?" Rin had an evil smile form on her face and as she transferred her spiritual energy to the red bangle she spoke out a command, "Bankai." A huge amount of spiritual energy and smoke surrounded Rin. As the smoke cleared, Rin's new appearance surprised Miyako.

"That's!" Miyako's eyes widened and she couldn't believe what appeared in front of her.

Meanwhile, not far behind from Miyako were Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. Hitsugaya sensed a strong spiritual pressure and couldn't believe what he felt. He stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction that Rin was in.

"Taichou… this feeling, could it be? It's the same spiritual energy we felt that day…" Rangiku asked while also looking in the direction of where Miyako was.

"How is it possible?" Hitsugaya's eyes were widening. "She couldn't have gotten it back… then why is it here? Why do I feel Miyako's bankai?!"

"Taichou, we should hurry to where Miyako is. I fear that something might be happening."

"Let's go, Matsumoto." The captain narrowed his eyes and he and his assistant lieutenant flew out of sight.

Back to where Miyako and Rin were, Rin's appearance and spiritual energy completely changed. Rin's deep purple hair turned blue and she wore a beautifully decorated blue kimono and in her hand was a decorated blue staff. "Bankai, Kōzui Mugen no Ame"

Miyako was in complete shock, "Why… Why do you have Mugen no Ame? How did you get your hands on him?! Was it from that day? Were you the one that attacked me?!" Without thinking, Miyako charged at Rin but with a smug smile on Rin's face, she pointed the tip of the staff at Miyako's heart and Miyako froze in her tracks.

"Don't forget, you have no Zanpakuto, how do you expect to fight? With Kido? Don't even think about it, my Kido is stronger than yours. You can't do anything without this precious Zanpakuto but now that it's in my hands, you won't be getting it back. Not unless you kill me."

"Che… I was right, why would you, a fellow Shinigami, betray your home?!"

Hearing those words deeply angered Rin. "My home? MY HOME WAS DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU FILTHY SHINIGAMI!" The anger that Rin felt sparked with the orb of water in the middle of the staff and it blew Miyako back from where she was standing. "Urahara Miyako, I received orders not to kill you but _He_ didn't say anything about hurting you. How would you like to be destroyed by your own Zanpakuto?" Rin spun the staff in a counterclockwise direction and Miyako's eyes widened with fear.

"How do you know that move? How do you know Mugen no Ame's hidden power?!"

"How do you think? _He_ told me. I know everything about your powers, especially how it's impossible to run away from this hidden power of yours. And I already know the one condition I'm going to place on you."

"Damn you Fujiwara Rin!"

"KirāHakuhyō!" (Killer Black Ice; GT) The staff then turned black and a flood of black water came charging at Miyako. It surrounded Miyako and entered into her body, Miyako yelled in pain at the attack.

"Let Kuchiki Byakuya be the cause of all your despair, erase and rewrite the history of Urahara Miyako and Kuchiki Byakuya. You will no longer trust nor love Kuchiki Byakuya! The time limit is one minute and the condition is your death!" As Rin finished her command the water escaped from Miyako's body and returned to the staff. Miyako's body was rendered unconscious and she fell from the air. Taking advantage of the moment, Rin made her escape.

Appearing just in time was Hitsugaya, "Miyako!" he immediately sped up and was able to catch Miyako in his arms. "Matsumoto!"

"Hai!" Rangiku sped up to try and reach Rin but when an attack of cherry blossoms clouded her vision of Rin, she lost sight of her. With no way to trace Rin, Rangiku returned to her captain's side. "I'm sorry Taichou, I lost her."

A face of disappointment appeared on Hitsugaya's face as he looked worryingly at the unconscious captain. "Let's go Matsumoto. We need to get to the Fourth Squad." With that Squad 1O's captain and assistant lieutenant headed for Squad 4's Barracks.

* * *

Chaos has spread throughout Seireitei and the Captain-Commander called for an emergency captain's meeting.

As the captains were gathering in the captain assembly hall, things immediately got serious.

"As all of you have witnessed already, Kuchiki Byakuya was attacked and is now in critical condition. The attacker's name was Fujiwara Rin and we are doing a thorough background check on her right at this moment. We do not know what her goal is or who she's working for."

"Captain-Commander, I believe I know what her goal is, well part of it at least." Hitsugaya was the one that was talking and the Captain-Commander motioned for him to continue. "As you know, three weeks ago, Miyako was attacked in Karakura Town and that resulted in the loss of her Zanpakuto. While my assistant lieutenant and I were chasing after the perpetrator, we sensed a familiar spiritual energy flowing from her. It seems that Fujiwara Rin was able to completely steal and manipulate Miyako's Mugen no Ame. As Assistant Lieutenant Matsumoto tried to apprehend Rin, she was cut off by an attack… That attack was Kuchiki Taichou's Senbonzakura. We can safely assume that their aim is to steal the Zanpakuto's of the Shinigami of Seireitei as they probably did with the group of five Shinigami that was sent to Karakura Town."

"Is that really possible? To steal and manipulate our Zanpakuto's completely?" Captain Unohana asked.

"It appears so." Captain Ukitake replied.

"Also, it appears to be that Rin used Mugen no Ame's hidden power on Miyako." Hitsugaya explained to his fellow captains.

"Hidden power?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I guess there's no need to hide it now. Mugen no Ame has a hidden power in both its shikai and bankai. Miyako has never used it in battle before but it's a very dangerous power; this power is the full reason why I consider Mugen no Ame to be one of the most powerful Zanpakuto's among us. In its shikai form, it's called Hakuhyō, which means Black Ice."

"Ice? Are you saying Miyako's true power is not a water attribute but an ice?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"No." Hitsugaya explained, "Black Ice is an ability that creates illusions in a person's mind. In its shikai form, if Miyako spins the ring at the end of her hilt, she causes mental damage to her opponents. The effect of the damage is unknown. All she knows is that the opponent will die of the strain that is put on the body emotionally and mentally. It's a different form of her water attribute; all based on illusions that water creates in times of desperation."

"A deadly attack aimed at the mind. How fearsome" Captain Kyōraku said while lowering his hat over his eyes.

"Exactly and as for her bankai, it powers into KirāHakuhyō"

"Killer Black Ice…" Captain Unohana explained in a tone of worry.

"Correct, though the effect of this power is different in its Shikai form it is also based on illusions. This power allows the user to focus on a target and brainwash them."

"Brainwash?!" The Captain-Commander exclaimed in shock, he couldn't believe his ears and even the other captains were shocked at such news.

"Yes, it's an attack that is inescapable. Once the user has its target in mind, no matter if they try to flee, the attack will reach them. In order to use it, the staff has to be spun in a counterclockwise direction but the power of the brainwashing only lets the target change one thing about them."

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya Taichou." The Captain-Commander asked demanding an answer.

"For example, If I were to brainwash you Captain-Commander, I would make you feel as if I was superior to you and have you follow my orders at every heed. That is the only thing I can change about your life. Your past will change in result of the brainwashing that I have created. Only one outcome can come from the brainwashing and the only way to dispel the brainwashing is to set a condition and a time limit. Whether it be by killing yourself, killing me, doing something a person's never done, that is the only way to dispel it. However if the condition is not fulfilled in the time limit set forth, then the brainwashing will never fully be dispelled. It will remain with the person forever."

"Are you saying a time limit of even a minute could be possible?" The Captain-Commander asked.

"Absolutely. The time limit of even a second is possible. That is why I truly do not underestimate Mugen no Ame's power. It is a truly fearsome Zanpakuto."

"And so, do you know what the condition, effect, and time limit of KirāHakuhyō on Urahara Taichou is?"

"Unfortunately, I do not…"

"Then how do you know she was actually brainwashed?" Soi-Fon asked in a questioning tone.

"Because when KirāHakuhyō is activated, a cursed mark appears on the target. The cursed mark appears for as long as the time limit was set on the back of the target's neck, just behind their right ear. When I was carrying Miyako, I noticed it briefly just before it disappeared. The time limit is unknown to me but it was definitely a quick one."

After hearing such a detailed explanation of Mugen no Ame's hidden power, all the captains were struggling to take such information in. The power was now in the hands of an enemy and the fear of someone like Rin handling such a fearsome Zanpakuto had a serious effect on the meeting.

"Everyone, prepare for an attack. I fear that soon, the group will come back for more Zanpakuto powers. Advise your squads of the powers they were able to steal and make sure you tell them to avoid Miyako's Zanpakuto. You are all dismissed." With the banging of his staff, Yamamoto made his way to his office and the other captains prepared to go back to their squads. Captain Hitsugaya, however, made way for Squad 4's Barracks.

* * *

** "Byakuya-Chan!" A young girl with light purple eyes and tri-colored hair called out while chasing after a young boy with a long black ponytail. The little girl was wearing a frilly white dress and she was laughing so gently. The two were in the Kuchiki Manor Garden and as the little girl reached out her hands to grab onto the boy's shoulder, the boy turned around and a face of evil intent and hatred was present.

The little girl backed away in fear and shock and called out to her friend again but they boy's eyes were cold and full of hate.

"Byakuya-Chan? What's-" Before the little girl was able to finish her sentence, the boy took his katana and attacked her. Blood splattered everywhere; it was on the boy's face, the girl's white dress was stained with blood, and it splattered all over the grass. The girl's eyes had widened and she looked at her friend with tears in her eyes, "Byaku…ya-Chan? Nan…de?" As the girl's body was collapsing on the ground she looked at the face of the long haired boy and he had an evil smile on his face. Unable to hear what came out of his lips, Miyako was able to barely read "die" coming from out of his mouth. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Her heart rate is increasing rapidly!" Assistant Lieutenant Isane yelled out. "We have to stabilize her!" Isane used her healing Kido to try and stabilize Miyako's heartbeat but it was barely working.

"Isane, what seems to be the problem?" Captain Unohana appeared in the room just in time and Isane told her of the situation. Captain Unohana understood and took over, after a few minutes; they were able to finally stabilize Miyako's heart.

_She suffered no injuries yet her heart responded in such a way? Is it because of the brainwashing power mentioned at the captain's meeting? If so, then what exactly changed in Miyako's mind? _Captain Unohana had a worrisome expression on her face as she was examining Miyako's condition. Everything was stable in Miyako except for her rapid heartbeats.

In another room, Rukia and Renji were impatiently sitting while they hear of Byakuya's condition. Isane was put in charge of Byakuya's room and told them that with the amount of blood that was lost, Byakuya's condition was unstable but if Captain Unohana were to heal Byakuya then he will surely recover. However, Byakuya has regained consciousness and insisted that such a thing was not necessary and that he was perfectly fine. In a state of denial, Byakuya asked where Rin was.

Rukia looked at her elder brother with a face of sadness and explained what happened to him, though the Shinigami were unable to realize it, when Byakuya heard about the situation, it utterly broke his heart. Isane told them that Byakuya's condition was the number one priority at the moment and that she will get Captain Unohana immediately. As the other Shinigami of the fourth squad were using their healing Kido to stabilize Byakuya's condition, Isane went to call for Captain Unohana.

While Rukia and Renji were in the room with Byakuya, Byakuya asked if there was anyone else that was injured. Rukia told him what was relayed to all the squads and Byakuya was shocked to hear such news. His immediate reaction was to go see Miyako's condition. As Byakuya tried to get out of the bed that he was in, the healing Shinigami as well as Rukia and Renji tried to get him back in the bed.

"Unhand me, I have to go check on her condition." Byakuya, though very unstable, managed to free himself of the Shinigami's grasp and made his way to Miyako's room which was three doors down.

"Nii-Sama! You are in no condition to move let alone walk!" As Byakuya ignored Rukia's call, he stumbled and slowly walked to Miyako's room. Holding on to the wall with his right hand and his chest with his left he made his way to Miyako's room finally. A sense of relief came to Byakuya's mind when he saw there were no injuries to the captain. Sitting beside Miyako was Hitsugaya who was looking at her with a worried face. As he noticed Byakuya's presence, Rukia caught up to Byakuya and told him to return at once. Upon hearing all the noise, Miyako woke up and when her eyes met Byakuya's, fear struck her immediately. Her heart monitor immediately spiked and her breathing got heavier. She got up from her laying position and backed as far away as possible from Byakuya as she could. Her eyes were wide open and her hands were shaking. Hitsugaya noticed Miyako's odd behavior and tried to get Miyako to relax but was unsuccessful.

"Miyako…" Byakuya moved a step closer to Miyako and she let out a horrific scream, the medical Shinigami immediately ran to her aid and tried to calm her down.

"Get away from me!" Hearing such words shocked both Rukia and Byakuya when they realized that this was the doing of Mugen no Ame's brainwashing technique. "Don't come any closer to me Kuchiki Byakuya! Those eyes, that katana! Don't come any closer! Get away!" As the medical Shinigami tried to tie Miyako down to the bed, Hitsugaya also tried to restrain her.

"Oi, Kuchiki, get outta here! Her condition is really unstable, I'll explain it to you later!" As worry took over Byakuya's face, he and Rukia returned to their room.

When Byakuya was no longer in sight, Miyako has finally calmed down but her heart beat was rapidly beating again and the medical Shinigami were doing everything they could to stabilize her.

As Hitsugaya looked at the torn up captain, he finally realized what the effect of the brainwashing was. _That Fujiwara Rin, she knew how important Kuchiki was to Miyako. She destroyed the bond they had, she changed their past. The love that Miyako had was turned into fear and the friendship they had was turned into hatred. Damn that Rin!_


End file.
